


The Crab And The Bull

by TricksterPanda



Series: One Shots [4]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: I am so sorry, M/M, Sea Dweller Karkat, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-05
Updated: 2015-08-05
Packaged: 2018-04-13 03:56:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4506780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TricksterPanda/pseuds/TricksterPanda





	The Crab And The Bull

Rufioh was sitting beside a tree when Karkat walked up.

“Hey…” He looked up at the troll.

“Hey, you kind of look like Tavros.” Rufioh nodded. “Yeah, are you okay? You don’t seem fucking happy or something.” He sat down next to him.

“Yeah… I’m cool…” Karkat looked closely at him and shook his head. Rufioh started tearing up and frowned. “After all this… Horuss and Damara’s bullsh*t… everyone hates my guts. I have very little friends now.” 

“That sucks. Just fuck them. I’ll be your friend.” Rufioh sniffed and looked up at him. “I mean I don’t know you, but Tavros is great so you should be too.”

“Well, me and Tav are pretty similar.”

“Well, then we’ll get along great.” He smiled and leaned on Rufioh a little. “So, what do you want to do now? Also you name is Rufioh right?” Rufioh blushed and nodded. “You blush easy.” Karkat grinned at him.

“I g-guess.” He laughed a little. He smirked and looked behind him.

“Wow, you have wings?” 

“Yeah, they’re pretty handy too.” 

“Really? How?” He leaned over and poked one. Rufioh just shrugged.

“I don’t know.. they just… grew in.” 

“I have gills like that.” He poked them again. “Does that feel good?” Rufioh nodded and his leg twitched the next time Karkat poked it. “Did that make your leg twitch?

“Yeah.” Rufioh smiled a little.

“Does it hurt?” He shook his head. “What does it feel like?”

“It feels… good.” He smiled and kept doing it to hear a moan. 

“Oh, that type of good.” Karkat blushed a little and saw Rufioh almost pure brown and nodding. “Is it okay if I continue?” He kept rubbing his wings lightly. “So, it’s kind of hot here. Do you mind if I take my sweater off?” 

“Sure… go ahead.” Karkat did to show slightly red gills. Rufioh just looks away and Karkat moved closer blushing more. 

“You don’t have to look away.” He nodded and looked at his gills, which looked weird compared to the sea dwellers. “See? Not so hard right?” Rufioh’s bulge slowly worked its way down his pants. “You know this floor really isn’t comfortable.” He moved to sit on Rufioh’s lap. Rufioh moved to rub his gills without thinking and Karkat let out a small moan.

“S-sorry.” He pulled his hand away quickly, but Karkat stopped and put it back. 

“You don’t have to be sorry.” He wrapped his arms around Rufioh’s neck and he returned it by kissing his neck. Rufioh started stroking his horns right after the kisses started. Karkat just gasped and grinded into him. 

“It’s as big as my horn~” Rufioh whispered into his ear and Karat looked down to see it was true. He ran a hand down and earned a groan. He started undoing his pants and soon pulled them down. Rufioh ran a hand up his back and Karkat undid his own pants. Rufioh kissed and licked Karkat’s gills and got a few pleasured noises from the action. 

Karkat rubbed his horns and got a rather loud moan. Rufioh wrapped his bulge around Karkat’s legs. Karkat motioned to his boxers and smirked.

“If you want my nook you’re going to have to convince me.”

“I’ll rip them off if I have to.” Karkat bit his ear and grinded harder. Rufioh tried to pull them off, but Karkat moved so he couldn’t. He started tearing them, but was stopped by Karkat. 

“Try without your hands.” Rufioh smirked and bit his thigh. Karkat moaned and arched without realizing Rufioh could pull his boxers right off. He pushes two fingers inside and Karkat gasps. “F-fuck that’s nice.” After a few minutes of him fingering he pulled out and pushed in only the a little. “Don’t tease.” 

He eased the rest of him in going as deep as possible. Karkat winced at the dull pain, but bucked his hips. He began thrusting and Karkat quickly started moaning. Rufioh pulled out another a second after and earned a whine. 

He moved his bulge into his ass and Karkat spread his legs for easier access. Rufioh began to ram him and finger his nook as fast and hard as he could. Karkat was practically screaming and his ass jiggled with every thrust. He moved his hand to join Rufioh’s and moaned when Rufioh rubbed his gill. Rufioh soon pulled out again and Karkat whimpered almost falling on the floor.

“Again?” Rufioh smirked and rammed into her nook. Karkat went almost limp and cried out. He regained himself shortly after and bit his neck as he stroked the bull horns. Rufioh soon felt himself cum inside of Karkat and kept thrusting. He felt the pressure inside him and screamed as he followed the older troll. 

Karkat leans on Rufioh as he comes down from the sex induced high. Rufioh smiles and kissed him. 

“You were great.”

“Thanks.”


End file.
